custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Inrye
Inrye is an eccentric, Treespeaking Ta-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Inyre lived in Ta-Metru and worked as a monitor of the Chute Station systems, monitoring the progress of Matoran in Chutes and watching for traffic. However, outside of work, he was known to frequently scavenge discarded junk, machinery, Kanohi, and Vahki parts from the Protodermis Reclamation Yard and either use them himself or sell them off to others. Whenever he was off duty as a station attendant, he would enjoy Disk Surfing down the Ta-Metru Chute systems. He also frequently bought souvenirs from Takua. However, his willingness to have fun extended into his on-duty breaks, which regularly made him late for his shifts. As a result, he would receive regular disciplinary punishment from the Vahki. On one occasion, after missing an entire day of work, he was chased down by a Vahki Nuurakh and struck by its Staffs of Command, resulting in Inrye developing a strong fear of Vahki. Furthermore, failure to make an appearance that day almost cost him his job, forcing him to be far more disciplined. Inrye was also known to frequent the Onu-Metru Archives, as he was fascinated by the diverse exhibitions on display. When a group of Lightstone miners stumbled across a Bohrok Nest, a handful of dormant Bohrok and Krana were sent to the Archives for study. Curious about the Krana, one Archivist with morals looser than those his colleagues quietly asked for volunteers to aid him in a new experiment. Eager to support the Archives, Inrye volunteered to assist the scientist. With a test subject at hand, the Archivist then forcefully planted a Krana Yo on Inrye in a bid to study its effects on Matoran. The Archivist was quickly stopped by his peers, who had caught wind of his activities, and Inrye was liberated. By order of Turaga Dume, this incident was kept secret. Although his experience was brief, Inrye encounter with the Krana resulted in him developing a faint mental link with the Bohrok hive mind, as well as a subconscious fear of Bohrok themselves. Around 3,500 years ago, Inrye stumbled upon the body of a Ta-Matoran, who had been murdered by Toa Tuyet after she rigged a vat of molten Protodermis to tip on the unsuspecting worker. He then went on to report his discovery to the Vahki. Much later, Inrye went on a holiday to the Protodermis Falls in Ga-Metru on Naming Day. Whilst on a tour, he strayed too far his tourist group and was attacked by a Tarakava. Fortunately, he was saved by Toa Naho before he could be seriously harmed. Spooked by this life-threatening encounter, Inrye paid the Ko-Matoran fortune teller Emuyii to tell him what would happen to him. Emuyii told him that he would one day look back on this prophecy and be disappointed. Inrye left feeling thoroughly ripped off. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, Inyre was captured by the Vahki and forcefully placed in a Matoran Sphere, under the orders of Makuta Teridax who was disguised as Turaga Dume. He was later rescued by the Toa Metru and brought to the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Inrye's size and physical strength was reduced by the effects of the Matoran Spheres, which also caused him to lose memories of his time on Metru Nui. After being awakened by the Toa Metru on Naho Bay, he helped in the construction of Ta-Koro which was led by Vakama and utilized parts of the disassembled Airships that had been used in the Great Rescue. Early on, Inrye took part in an Ignalu Lava Surfing competition at the Tren Krom Break, though completed the race in last place. After a year of peace, Makuta Teridax's infected Rahi began to attack the villages. Inrye attempted to join up with the Ta-Koro Guard but was turned down, as it was believed he did not have the right skills for the Guard. While on Mata Nui, Inrye lived in a small hut on the borderline of Ta-Wahi and Le-Wahi, near Lake Pala. Here he worked as trader, and bartered souvenirs and goods to travelers who came his way. However, due to his general isolation from other Matoran, his social skills suffered. Furthermore, his distance from his fellow Ta-Matoran resulted in many labelling him an outcast. Inrye frequently made visits to Le-Koro to gather new supplies for his store, which eventually resulted in him picking up the local Treespeak dialect of the Le-Matoran. He also became something of a musician, and was personally mentored by Makani, whom he befriended soon after. From his interactions with the Le-Matoran, Inrye became well-versed in the Virtue of Faith. Due to his frequent travels between Ta-Wahi and Le-Wahi, Turaga Vakama chose Inrye to be one of messengers. As part of his duty, he was tasked with personally relaying important information between Ta-Koro and Le-Koro. Inrye was then trained by the Le-Matoran Tamaru as a forest navigator, so to better traverse the thick jungles of the Wahi. During the Great War, Inrye personally witnessed the battle that lead to the devastation of the Charred Forest. Horrified by the destruction, Inrye became determined to help his people in any way he could. Although he did not directly participate in the conflict, he aidded by guiding Matoran from other villages through Le-Wahi. When Le-Koro was attacked by Teridax's enslaved Nui-Rama swarms, Inrye was one of the lucky few able to escape captured. He subsequently returned to Ta-Koro to inform Turaga Vakama of the occurrence. When the Toa Mata descended into Makuta's lair of Mangaia, Inrye joined up with the Ta-Koro Guard, and traveled to Kini-Nui to rescue Takua and his company when they were attacked by swarms of enslaved Rahi. Bohrok Invasion Shortly before the Bohrok appeared on Mata Nui, Inrye began to hear the Bohrok "whispering" in his head, due to his lingering mental connection with them. These whispers occurred due to a flurry of mental chatter within the Bohrok hive mind, specifically when they stirred from hibernation. During the Bohrok Invasion, Inrye was present in Ta-Koro when a Bohrok swarm consisting of Pahrak and Kohrak attacked the village. Fortunately, the recently-returned Toa Mata arrived and forced the Bohrok to retreat. In the aftermath of the battle, Inrye was tasked with warning the Le-Matoran of the Bohrok. Upon arriving in Le-Koro, however, he found the village under Bohrok control and its inhabitants under the sway of their Krana. Unable to escape, Inrye was quickly subdued him and enslaved by a Krana Ca. As an agent of the swarm, Inrye set about aiding the Nuhvok in their efforts to destroy Le-Wahi by knocking down trees and destroying anything he came across. Inrye was later freed when the Boxors attacked and freed Le-Koro. He remained behind for the festival celebrating their liberation, though soon left to return to his village. After the Toa Mata imprisoned the Bahrag in a Toa Seal, Inrye was among the Matoran who volunteered to collect the remaining Krana and dump them in the Krana Pits. He also participated in the reconstruction efforts of both Le-Koro and Ta-Koro. Following the defeat of the Bohrok, Inrye revealed to Vakama that the voices he could hear in his head belonged to the Bohrok, suggesting some kind of mental link with them, similar to that of Toa Lewa's only much weaker. This explained his vague familiarity with the Bohrok when they first appeared. However, this also resulted in other Matoran questioning how Inrye could have had an earlier encounter with the Bohrok, despite supposedly having never seen them prior to their invasion. As a result, many Matoran came to distrust Inrye for a time, but eventually overcame their suspicions at the insistence of the Turaga. The Turaga themselves theorised that Inrye's first encounter occurred when the Bohrok were discovered on Metru Nui, but refused to share this for fear of revealing the existence of the island city ahead of time. Arrival of the Rahkshi Following the Bohrok Invasion and the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Inrye was rebuilt into a form resembling the one he had held before being confined in a Matoran Sphere. He then returned to Ta-Koro to watch the Kolhii Tournament Championship, attempting to apply as a commentator for the event, but was kindly turned down by Turaga Vakama. At the end of the tournament, he was present when the Mask of Light was rediscovered. After Jaller and Takua's departure to find the Seventh Toa, Inrye was evacuated from Ta-Koro along with the other Matoran during the Rahkshi attack. He was then given the solemn duty of giving word to the inhabitants of Le-Koro that Ta-Koro had been destroyed, and was among the Matoran who informed Toa Lewa, Jaller and Takua of the occurrence through drum playing. Return to Metru Nui Later, after the defeat of Teridax by Takanuva, Inrye aided in the construction of boats to return to Metru Nui when the island city was rediscovered. After arriving, Inrye helped repair Ta-Metru and the rest of the island. Although he wished to join with the Le-Matoran, he decided it would be selfish to abandon his brothers in Ta-Metru at such a critical time. After the Staff of Artakha repaired all the destruction on Metru Nui, he unsurprisingly decided moved to Le-Metru. Upon hearing the Turaga's stories of Metru Nui prior to Teridax's actions, and after seeing visual records of the Matoran during their time on the island city, Inyre asked the Turaga to rebuild him further, so as to more closely resemble his original form. He hoped that seeing something "familiar" might help him to remember his original life. However, much to his dismay, the Turaga refused, claiming they were too busy to do such a thing. However, as a consolation, Turaga Whenua opted to explain his theory on Inrye's previous encounter with the Bohrok, which he suggested was due to an unauthorised Krana experiment down in the Archives. Teridax's Reign When Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Inrye hid in the Archives along with Toa Nuva, Takanuva, the Turaga of Metru Nui and many other Matoran. He eventually joined up with one of the many pockets of resistance scattered across Metru Nui, and usually ran errands as a messenger to other rebellions. Because of his actions, he ran into trouble with a squad of Rahkshi, and his right arm was badly injured. A few months later, Inrye and all the other surviving residents of the island made a mass migration from Metru Nui to Spherus Magna following Teridax's defeat by Mata Nui. Alternate Universes The Melding Alternate Universe In this alternate universe where the Great Beings created Matoran-sized beings endowed with Toa-like abilities on Spherus Magna, Inrye was created as one such being, in order to repair and protect Spherus Magna from an impending disaster. Despite his quirkiness, Inrye often acted as a liaison between the Great Beings and the inhabitants of Spherus Magna. In this role, Inrye would relay important information and in some cases even acted as an envoy for the Great Beings themselves. Often on missions, Inrye was partnered with another Toa called Sonitous, and although their personalities did not instantly gel, they eventually became friends. Around the time Mazeka and Vultraz arrived in this universe, Inrye was conducting an investigation in the area surrounding the Northern Frost. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In another alternate universe, Inrye was among the survivors who evacuated the old universe after Mata Nui died and escaped to the island of Mata Nui. There, after the island was sustained to support the survivors, Inrye moved back into the area that had previously Le-Wahi, where he attempted to restart his souvenir business. Eventually, however, he moved to the well-traveled region of Kini-Nui, where he started a career as a tour guide. A year before Toa Takanuva arrived in this dimension, Inrye was transformed into a Toa by Soalaz, who was in turn transformed into a Turaga. Under Soalaz's tutelage, Inrye began training to master his mask power and elemental powers, but initially struggled to do so. After gaining an adequate degree of control over his natural abilities, Inrye's mental connection with the Bohrok was enhanced, which allowed him to function as a swarm leader and direct the Bohrok as they worked alongside the Matoran. Abilities and Traits A friendly, cheerful and a generally likeable soul, Inrye easily gets along with almost anybody he meets, though his lack of self-consciousness often takes others by surprise. Inrye is noted for his eccentric mannerisms, particularly his manner of speech, which has resulted in some avoiding him due to his unconventional behaviour. Despite this, he is not easily offended by the opinions of others. Because of previous experiences, Inrye had a strong fear of Vahki, yet this was soon lost after his memories were erased. Unfortunately, his first encounter with the Krana rooted a strong subconscious fear of the Bohrok into his life. Having spent so much time around the Le-Matoran, Inrye has adopted a toned-down version of their famous slang dialect, Treespeak. This has made him an oddity amongst his fellow Ta-Matoran. He also has something of a energetic, care-free attitude, a common trait among Le-Matoran. Because of his quirks, however, he has often been excluded and outright shunned by other Ta-Matoran. Among his skills, Inrye is recognised as a talented messenger and navigator, having been taught by Tamaru, and though he is quicker than most Matoran, he is still not as nimble as most Le-Matoran. He also personally enjoys playing the musical instruments found in Le-Koro, and is quite a talented drummer. Ever since his experience with a Krana, Inrye has maintained a faint telepathic connection with the Bohrok, similar to Lewa, allowing him to hear their communications to an extent. As such, when they first appeared on Mata Nui, he was able to vaguely recognise them, despite the erasure of his memory of them on Metru Nui. The inexplicable whisperings of the Bohrok are believed to be part of Inrye's eccentricity. Like all Ta-Matoran, Inrye possessed a naturally enhanced resistance to heat. Mask and Tools Inrye wears a Great Kanohi Akaku, Mask of X-Ray Vision. On Metru Nui, Inrye most often carried a level four shrinking Kanoka with a code of 164. During his time on Mata Nui, Inrye used a Bamboo Disk to defend himself, though he was not a very skilled at throwing it. After returning to Metru Nui, he began using a Disk Launcher again. Quotes Trivia *Inrye is 's third Self-MOC and his favorite Matoran character. *As the Metru Nui discovery of the Bohrok is the first documented encounter between Matoran and Bohrok, Inrye is thus the first known Matoran to have been controlled by a Krana. *Inrye was partly influenced by Midak, who also happens to be Chicken Bond's favourite canon Matoran. *Another MOC version of Inrye was built by user . This version was later incorporated into Chicken Bond's storyline in a minor capacity, acting as Inrye's counterpart in the Melding universe. *The sprite of Inrye's rebuilt form was created by user . The sprite was created due to Chicken Bond lack of Matoran parts from 2003. **The 2003 form of Inrye presented in the infobox was created by Vorred. *The sprite of Inrye in his weakened form (as well as the picture of him outside his hut and the picture of him with Makani) was designed by Jman98. *A Toa version of Inrye has been constructed by his creator. At this point, there are no plans to make Inrye a Toa in the prime reality, and the Toa MOC appears exclusively in the Kingdom alternate universe. See Also *Gallery:Inrye Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire